1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an image processing system using a paper user interface and a job control sheet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image processing system using a paper user interface is disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,348. This image processing system uses a job control sheet having sheet detection marks printed on its four corners. The sheet detection marks contain information representing the contents of the image processing job. It is therefore necessary to use a job control sheet having a one-to-one correspondence with the contents of the image processing job. Consequently, a user has to prepare so many kinds of job control sheets that the efficiency of an image processing system using a paper user interface is significantly reduced.
Further, when a desired processing job is input into an image processing system by utilizing a job control sheet, the ease with which a user can manipulate the job control sheet is an important consideration. Hence, the performance of the image processing system is reduced because of the use of the job control sheet.